This invention relates to a method for producing a psychotropic response involving administration of an oxyoctadecanoate. In a composition of matter aspect, the invention also relates to a pharmaceutical composition suitable for use with the foregoing method.
Several methyl 9,12- and 10,13-oxyoctadecanoates are described in the literature. See, e.g., Abbot et al., Chem. Phys. Lipids, 4, 351 (1970); Ibid., 7, 279 (1971); Ibid., 7, 290 (1971); and Gunstone et al., Ibid., 10, 89 (1973). These references do not disclose physiological activity for the described compounds.
Other furanoid acids having physiological but not psychotropic activity are known, e.g., the prostaglandin analogs of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,883,659, 4,048,198, 4,088,779 and the hypolipidemic agents of U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,958. Structurally more remote furanoid compounds having physiological and/or psychotropic activity include the tetrahydrofuranyl-isobutyrate spasmolytics and vasodilators of U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,631; the carbamoyloxy tetrahydrofuran oral hypnotics of U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,861; the ethyl (.beta.-N-methylfurfurylamino)propionate tranquilizer of U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,086; and the 5-(substituted)phenylfurfuryl alcohol anti-inflammatory agents of U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,247.